


Like the leopard from the book

by AslanJadeCallenreeseenthusiast



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, i wrote this when i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslanJadeCallenreeseenthusiast/pseuds/AslanJadeCallenreeseenthusiast
Summary: What if he would give up? What if he would give in to the destiny he was so sure he deserved? No. Eiji wouldn’t let Ash end up as the leopard from the book he once told him about.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 20





	Like the leopard from the book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ev](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ev).



> This isn't very good and I'll probably rewrite some parts later. But until then, enjoy the angst lmao

“Hey! Hey!” Eiji said, pressing his hand on the gunshot that was placed on Ash's stomach. “Help is coming, you’ll be fine.” Eiji wouldn’t let Ash close his eyes longer than two seconds.  
What if he would give up? What if he would give in to the destiny he was so sure he deserved? No. Eiji wouldn’t let Ash end up as the leopard from the book he once told him about. 

“Fuck, Eiji..” Ash sighed. “Just— Just go. It’s dangerous..”  
“No.” Eiji said stubbornly. “I’m not leaving you here— ever. So, don’t waste your energy, and… and stay alive for me, okay?” 

Eiji now watched Ash as he started crying, crying a whole lot. In fact, he had never seen the man crying this much, and soon, all their clothes were wet.-

Eiji laughed. “Hey, hey.. Don’t cry, you’ll be fine. We both will be fine. Soon, yeah soon we’ll be in Japan. Just you, me and our dog!”  
Ash smiled in response, still crying.  
“really?”  
“yeah, really.” Eiji said while kissing him on the forehead, that very quickly though. Soon after that he was back to pressing a piece of his clothing (that isn’t wet from tears, rather from blood) to the gunshot on Ash's stomach. 

“I promise you we’ll even have one of those really cringe weddings you see people in movies have.” he said, making sure Ash was still alive.  
“Thinking about it.. no. Let’s not have one of those.” they both laughed.  
“But I still love the thought of marrying you” he added, before looking back to see the hospital staff coming with a hospital bed and ambulance to pick them up and drive them back to the hospital.

“Ash! Ash lo—” stop. He stopped.  
“hey– ...Hey! Wake up dummy!!” Eiji’s voice was about to break. He was devastated, mad and most of all frustrated. Frustrated at himself for leaving Ash out of sight, even though he had promised Ash that he could change his destiny.

Tap. Tip. Tap.  
It was tears. Eiji slipped with his hands and he could no longer feel Ash's hands or hear his breath. He took his hands and hugged him tightly, refusing to let the hospital staff take him away.  
The tears wouldn’t stop by now and his eyelids were getting heavier and heavier, probably from the constant crying. 

“I’m sorry… I’m… I’m so sorry…”


End file.
